Premios Grammy
| año = 1958 | web oficial = http://www.grammy.com/ }} Los premios Grammy fueron creados por la Recording Academy (una asociación de estadounidenses profesionalmente relacionados con la industria de la música) para reconocer logros extraordinarios en la industria de la grabación. Es uno de los cuatro shows anuales de premios musicales que se celebran en los Estados Unidos, los otros son (Los Premios Billboard, los Premios American Music, y el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony). Sin embargo, los Grammys, que normalmente se celebran en febrero, se consideran el equivalente a los Premios Óscar en el mundo de música. Como los Oscars, los Grammys, que en la actualidad están compuestos por 105 categorías en 30 géneros de música, se otorgan por votación y no por índice de popularidad como ocurre con los Premios American Music y los Premios Billboard Music. La ceremonia de los Grammys incluye actuaciones de los artistas más conocidos y los premios más esperados se entregan en una gran ceremonia televisada a través del canal CBS. La fecha límite para ser candidato a los Grammys es el 1 de octubre. Por esta razón los artistas estratégicamente se apuran a publicar sus álbumes antes de esta fecha para poder tener opciones a ganar el Grammy de ese año. Desde el año 2000, debido a la creciente importancia del mercado y de la producción de música en el ámbito de América Latina y entre la población latina de los Estados Unidos, se lleva a cabo la entrega de los premios Grammy Latino. Estos premios, que actualmente se dividen en 50 categorías, tienen como fecha límite el 31 de marzo de cada año y se entregan en septiembre. Sin embargo el premio Grammy es considerado para muchos como un premio polémico, ya que grandes íconos musicales como Queen o Led Zeppelin jamás se llevaron uno, y David Bowie sólo consiguió uno en toda su trayectoria, y lo ganó al Mejor Video Musical. Récords de los Premios Grammy Más Premios Grammy ganados en vida El récord para la mayor cantidad de Premios Grammy ganados en vida lo mantiene Sir Georg Solti, un director de orquesta británico-húngaro que condujo la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago por veintidós años. Él personalmente ganó 31 Grammys y obtuvo en total 38 Grammys (6 fueron como ingeniero y 1 como solista); fue nominado otras 74 veces antes de su muerte en 1997. Más Premios Grammy ganados por una Banda A la fecha, U2 ha ganado más Premios Grammy que cualquier otra banda haciendo un total de 22 premios. Han ganado el Premio Grammy por Grupo o Duo Rock siete veces, Álbum del Año dos veces, Grabación del Año dos veces, Canción del Año dos veces y Mejor Álbum Rock dos veces. Más Premios Grammy ganados por álbumes consecutivos Pat Metheny y el Pat Metheny Group han ganado 17 Grammys en total, incluyendo siete premios consecutivos por siete álbumes consecutivos. * Mejor Interpretación Jazz Fusión (1983, 1984, 1985, 1988, 1990) * Mejor Composición Instrumental (1991) * Mejor Álbum de Jazz Contemporáneo (1993, 1994, 1996, 1999, 2003, 2005) * Mejor Álbum Instrumental de Jazz, Individual o Grupal (1998, 2000) * Mejor Interpretación Instrumental de Rock (1999) * Mejor Solo Instrumental de Jazz (2001) Más Interpretaciones consecutivas de álbumes que ganaron el Premio Grammy por Grabación del Año Session drummer Hal Blaine tocó en seis grabaciones consecutivas en las cuales ganó Grabación del Año: * 1966 Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass - "A Taste of Honey" * 1967 Frank Sinatra - "Strangers in the Night" * 1968 5th Dimension - "Up, Up and Away" * 1969 Simon & Garfunkel - "Mrs. Robinson" * 1970 5th Dimension - "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" * 1971 Simon & Garfunkel - "Bridge Over Troubled Water" Más Grammys ganados por un solista masculino Stevie Wonder, como solista, ha ganado 25 Grammys. Más Grammys ganados por una solista femenina Alison Krauss, como solista, colaboradora, productora y con Union Station ha ganado 20 Grammys. Más Grammys ganados por Mejor Interpretación Vocal Femenina de R&B Aretha Franklin ha ganado este premio 11 veces, 8 de ellas consecutivamente. Único artista en ganar los "Cuatro Grandes" Premios Grammy en una misma ceremonia Christopher Cross es el único artista en obtener "Cuatro Grandes" (Grabación del Año, Álbum del Año, Canción del Año, y Mejor Nuevo Artista) en una misma ceremonia en 1981. En el año 2003 la cantante Norah Jones ganó los premios de Álbum del año, Grabación del año, Mejor artista nuevo y el sencillo Don't know why ganó el premio a la Canción del año, pero este reconocimiento le fue entregado al compositor de la canción Jesse Harris , de no ser así la cantante se hubiera convertido en la primera artista femenina en llevarse los Cuatro Grandes. Más nominaciones al Grammy en diferentes categorías Béla Fleck ha estado nominado en más categorías que cualquier otro músico: Country, Pop, Jazz, Bluegrass, Clásica, Folk, y Hablado; y también Composición y Arreglos. Persona más joven en ganar un Grammy LeAnn Rimes es la artista más joven en ganar un Grammy. Ella fue elegida Mejor Nueva Artista en 1997 cuando apenas tenía 15 años. Más Grammys ganados por un productor en una noche La mayor cantidad de Grammys ganados por un productor en una sola noche es cinco. En 2007 Rick Rubin ganó Grabación del Año, Álbum del Año y Mejor Álbum Country por las Dixie Chicks. También ganó Mejor Álbum Rock por los Red Hot Chili Peppers y Productor del Año, No Clásico. Más Grammys ganados por un artista masculino en una noche La mayor cantidad de Grammys ganados por un artista masculino en una sola noche es ocho,http://archives.cnn.com/2000/SHOWBIZ/Music/02/23/grammy.awards.02/ CNN article on 2000 Grammys récord que comparten Michael Jackson en 1983 y Carlos Santana en 1999. Más Grammys ganados por una artista femenina en una noche La mayor cantidad de Grammys ganados por una artista femenina en una noche es cinco, récord que comparten seis artistas diferentes: Lauryn Hill en 1999, Alicia Keys en 2002, Norah Jones en 2003, Beyonce en 2004, las miembros de Dixie Chicks en 2007 y Amy Winehouse en 2008. Récords de nominaciones *Quincy Jones tiene el récord de más nominaciones al Grammy con 79 *Alan Parsons y Joe Satriani empatan en tener más nominaciones al Grammy sin ganar, con trece. *Billy Gilman es la persona más joven en ser nominada a un Grammy. En 2001 fue nominado por Mejor Interpretación Vocal Country Masculina, perdiendo frente a Johnny Cash. Tenía 12 años, 273 días de edad cuando obtuvo la nominación. Los Cuatro Grandes Hay muchas categorías del Premio Grammy, pero ganar alguna de las "Cuatro Grandes" da más prestigio que cualquier otra. Estos son los únicos premios que no distinguen géneros musicales: * Premio Grammy por Grabación del año es otorgado al intérprete y el equipo de producción del sencillo (single). * Álbum del Año es otorgado al intérprete y el equipo de producción del álbum completo. * Canción del Año es otorgado a los escritores/compositores del sencillo. * Mejor Artista Nuevo Jethro Tull y la polémica de 1989 En 1989 los Jethro Tull ganaron el premio Grammy por su álbum Crest of a Knave en la categoría de The Best Hard Rock/Metal Performance (Mejor Performance de Hard Rock/Metal), derrotando, contra todo pronóstico, a los favoritos, Metallica. El premio fue particularmente controvertido, ya que no se considera a Jethro Tull como una banda de hard rock, y mucho menos de heavy metal. El hecho adicional de que ésta fuera la primera ocasión en que se entregaba un Grammy de heavy metal fue visto como un insulto para los fanáticos del género. Tal vez como consecuencia de esto, desde entonces se entregaron Grammys para bandas de heavy metal y hard rock por separado. Por recomendación de su mánager, ninguno de los integrantes del grupo había asistido a la ceremonia (parecía que no tenían posibilidades de ganar, ya que no era propiamente su género de música, aunque el disco tenía una calidad excepcional), afortunadamente para ellos, ya que apenas fueron anunciados como ganadores, parte de la audiencia abucheó el resultado. La banda, como consecuencia de las críticas, respondió lanzando un anuncio en una revista musical británica en el que se decía: "The flute is a Heavy Metal instrument!" (La flauta es un instrumento de "metal pesado"). Críticas Quizá lo qué más ha llamado la atención de estos premios no sea la importancia que varios medios de comunicación les dan, sino más bien la polémica que han causado a lo largo de su trayectoria. Han sido fuertemente criticados por varios especialistas dentro del mundo de la música. Muchos críticos conservadores han argumentado que los Premios Grammy tienen la intención de beneficiar solo a un grupo de la industria musical promoviendo sus productos e ideas. Los ganadores en los Grammy solo reflejan las preferencias políticas, sociales y artísticas de los votantes miembros de la Academia. Otros críticos, dentro de la industria, han cuestionado abiertamente el porqué los Grammy siguen teniendo importancia en la sociedad actual. En varios capítulos de Los Simpson se menosprecia a este premio. Por otro lado cabe destacar la situación que se presento cuando la agrupación Milli Vanilli gano un reconocimiento por Mejor artista nuevo (Best new artist) en 1990. Cultura popular La serie animada Los Simpson ha puesto algunas veces en ridículo los premios Grammy. En el episodio "Homer's Barbershop Quartet", Homer ganó un Grammy cantando con los B Sharps, pero lo uso de propina para el empleado de servicio a la habitación. El empleado exclama "¡Ooooh, una estatuilla de un premio!" cuando reconoció la estatuilla, dijo, "Aww, es solo un Grammy", y lo tira por el balcón. El Grammy es incluso arrojado de nuevo por un personaje fuera de cámara gritando, "¡Hey, no tiren su basura aquí abajo!". En un episodio posterior, "The Mansion Family", Homer menciona que nunca ganó un premio que signifique algo, después de quejarse por no obtener ningún premio y ser recordado por Lisa que él ganó una vez un Grammy. El responde: "¡me refiero a un premio que valga la pena ganar!". Una advertencia aparece debajo de la pantalla diciendo que "las opiniones del Sr Simpson no reflejan las de los productores de este programa, quienes consideran que el Grammy ni siquiera es un premio".y algo adicional, en un periódico de Sprinfield anuncian una fusión de los premios Grammy y los premios EMMY. Además, en una tercera oportunidad, en el episodio The Sweetest Apu, Elton John agradece la admiración (fingida por cierto) que Homer sentía por él, entregándole un Grammy. Homer lo mira con desprecio y lo arroja al basurero. Categorías de los premios Latino *Mejor Grabación Latina *Mejor Álbum Pop Latino *Mejor Álbum Latino Tropical Tradicional *Mejor Álbum Mexicano/Mexicano-Americano *Mejor Álbum Rock Latino/Alternativo *Mejor Álbum Tejano *Mejor Álbum de Salsa *Mejor Álbum de Merengue *Mejor Álbum de Salsa/Merengue Pop *Mejor Interpretación Femenina Vocal Pop *Mejor Interpretación Masculina *Mejor Interpretación de un Grupo *Mejor Interpretación de un Coro *Premio Grammy a la Mejor Interpretación de un Grupo o Coro *Premio Grammy a la Mejor Interpretación Instrumental *Mejor Interpretación Pop Femenina *Mejor Interpretación Pop Masculina *Best Contemporary (R&R) Solo Vocal Performance - Male or Female *Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal *Best Contemporary Performance by a Chorus *Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals *Best Performance by an Orchestra - for Dancing *Mejor Interpretación de una Orquesta o Músico con Orquesta - Principalmente no Jazz o Bailable *Mejor Interpretación Pop Instrumental *Best Pop Instrumental Performance with Vocal Coloring *Best Contemporary Song *Mejor Álbum Pop *Mejor Álbum Instrumental Pop *Mejor Álbum Vocal Pop Tradicional Rap * Mejor Actuación de Rap * Mejor Actuación de Rap en Solitario * Mejor Actuación Femenina de Rap en Solitario * Mejor Actuación Masculina de Rap en Solitario * Mejor Actuación de Rap por un Dúo o Grupo * Mejor Colaboración de Rap * Mejor Canción de Rap * Mejor Álbum de Rap Rock *Mejor Interpretación Vocal Rock Femenina *Mejor Interpretación Vocal Rock Masculina *Mejor Interpretación Vocal Rock, Solista *Mejor Interpretación Rock de un Duo o Grupo con vocalista *Mejor Interpretación Rock Instrumental *Mejor Interpretación de Hard Rock *Mejor Interpretación Metal *Best Hard Rock/Metal Performance Vocal or Instrumental *Mejor Canción Rock *Mejor Álbum Rock Blues * Mejor disco de blues contemporáneo * Mejor disco de blues tradicional Country *Mejor Interpretación Vocal Femenina - Country Referencias Enlaces externos arz:جرامي Categoría:Los Ángeles Categoría:Premios de música Categoría:Premios de música clásica Categoría:Grammy Categoría:Premios de Estados Unidos